nfsfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Canon?
Hello, I don't know who to ask so I guess this is the best place! Are any of the NFS games canon? Do characters or cities intertwine at all? If no, are the NFS games considered to be set in the same "world"? MoNK 22:26, 1 September 2008 (UTC) Hmm... good question. I always thought the stories were pretty goofy/laughworthy. I never gave any thought to if they were in the same world. My guess would be yes for Need for Speed: Underground thru Need for Speed: Carbon. But that's just me. Firstly, thanks for replying so quickly! Secondly, is there enough information on this Wikia and/or Wikipedia to help answer my question? MoNK 22:41, 1 September 2008 (UTC) IDK, I'm new here too. If you're into the Burnout games, you might want to visit my baby, the Burnopdia. Underground 2 is the sequel to Underground (the story directly leads on), and Carbon is the sequel to MW (Sgt. Cross and your BMW are really the only identifiers there). All other games have no confirmed links, although MW/C are probably in the same continuity as U/U2, and Ryan Cooper (from ProStreet) is suspected by some to have been the player character from Underground onwards. There is no official canon that crosses the entire series. And yes, the stories are really stupid, and the acting is quite bad at points as well. There definitely isn't enough info in the articles here yet to help you, I can tell you that much! SCM Thanks for the answer :) So, I understand you don't buy the game for the storyline! I have to say that you all have been a great help! MoNK 14:08, 2 September 2008 (UTC) Hello again, I'm pleased that you've told me about the games that are sequential to each other and after a little digging, I found this info to answer my other question: Bayview is mentioned in dialog in Need for Speed: Most Wanted as a city that exists alongside Rockport, that game's fictional setting. Also in Need for Speed: Carbon, Bayview can be seen on the canyon course Eternity Pass when breaking the first barrier on the road, from there it can be seen on the left near Palmont (fictional setting for Need for Speed: Carbon) and Rockport (fictional setting for Need for Speed: Most Wanted). So, User:Exlonox was right! MoNK 09:49, 9 September 2008 (UTC) Haha, I guess my memory isn't failing me then. Sure isn't! I've checked about the PSP games in the series and Most Wanted 5-1-0 is the same game but nothing about Underground Rivals. Also, the Carbon game on the PSP, the City is completely different... Any information Mr. Need for Speed? The only reason I'm asking all this is for a college course. Thanks MoNK 20:48, 9 September 2008 (UTC) Carbon: Own The City (the handheld version) is a different story to Carbon. I believe most of the features are similar, but the canonicity story-wise may be disputed. SCM I though as much. There's no clues as to whether the City (Coast City I think it is) is in the same "world". Out of all the stories/canonicity/gameworlds I have chosen to research, this is the hardest! MoNK 21:04, 9 September 2008 (UTC) The name does indicate same gameworld, but I believe it is a different canon. I know that ProStreet takes place on an alternate Earth (locations such as Chicago and Tokyo feature), but as for the rest of them I don't know. I honestly don't pay that much attention to plot anyway, as the PS2 versions of the more recent games tend to cut a bit out. SCM